The invention relates to electronic component having at least one main body composed of ferrite material, at least one coil embedded in the main body, and at least one conductor track which runs on a side of the main body from a bottom side to a top side of the main body. The invention also relates to a method for producing an electronic component according to the invention.
The US laid-open specification US 2013/0314194 A1 has disclosed an electronic component having a coil embedded in the ferrite material. The coil is constructed as a multilayer coil. A through-connection between a top side and a bottom side of a main body of the electronic component is realized by means of passage bores, so-called vias, which are filled with conductive material.
The US laid-open specification US 2013/0314190 A1 has disclosed an electronic component having at least one main body composed of ferrite material, at least one coil embedded into the main body, and at least one conductor track which runs on a side of the main body from a bottom side to a top side of the main body. In the middle of opposite side surfaces of the cuboidal main body, there is provided in each case one groove which extends from a bottom side of the main body to a top side of the main body. Said grooves are filled, in sections, with conductive material. The conductive material however only partially fills the respective groove, such that the conductor track is recessed inward in relation to the respective side surface of the main body.
It is an aim of the invention to specify an improved electronic component and an improved method for producing the electronic component.